Lección Final: ¡Aprender a amar!
by Helrika
Summary: Es un UA SasuSaku, con un poco de cliché y algo de drama. Además tieno todo lo que alguien puede pedir, con eso me refiero a ciertas "cosillas" que no pueden faltar para que sea un buen SasuSaku.
1. Prólogo

Lección final: ¡Aprender a amar!

Prólogo.

Sakura Haruno es una de las mejores estudiantes de todo el país, su inteligencia es innata, al igual que su belleza, por lo que todos los chicos del instituto andan sus pies. Sin embargo esta expresa que no tiene interés en iniciar una relación con alguno de ellos, razón por la cual la demás chicas la siente un profundo odio hacia ella, porque piensan que es una arrogante. En realidad, todas las muchachas a excepción de Hinata Hyuuga, una pelinegra de ojos color perle, cuyo cuerpo es envidiable, no obstante por su personalidad, tímida y reservada, no es muy frecuentada por los chicos.

Más de uno de los jóvenes que asisten al colegio al que va Sakura se hacen la misma pregunta: ¿Cómo esas dos pueden ser amigas? Es que siendo personas realistas, ambas chicas son agua y aceite. Una tierna, tímida y reservada. La otra, gritona, agresiva y muy malhablada.

La vida de Sakura es muy difícil, desde muy corta edad ha tenido una enfermedad, que a largo plazo la puede matar y que, lamentablemente, no tiene cura. Aún así, ella nunca le cuenta a nadie, que no sea de su familia, sobre la enfermedad. A pesar de que su madre, antes de morir, le insiste en que sería más fácil si recibe ayuda de sus profesores, mas la peli-rosa no accede a cumplir la petición de su madre, gracias a su actitud terca y autosuficiente, también su orgullo, que le impide hacer pública su condición.

Últimamente su condición está empeorando, provocando que casi no pueda asistir a clases y, en más de una ocasión, quede tendida en el suelo. Ella, al saber que ya no es capaz de seguir ocultando su secreto por mucho tiempo, trata de crear una cura. Aun así, su enfermedad está avanzando demasiado y eso significa que puede matarla en cualquier momento; según los doctores ella es un milagro andante, porque su esperanza de vida era la mínima. Además, la edad máxima que alcanza un paciente con esa son los catorce años; actualmente posee diecisiete.

Al parecer la vida está en contra de esta pobre chica… tener una enfermedad grave, vivir de milagro, saber que engaña a todos sus amigos, la constante depresión y ese sentimiento de desprecio hacia sí misma. ¿Podrá algo empeorar en la vida de Sakura? Al menos ella piensa que no, sin embargo no ha tenido el placer de conocer a Sasuke. El nuevo maestro de biología y química.

El nuevo profesor es un amargado, una persona solitaria y misteriosa. Sakura sabe que él esconde algo, la pregunta es qué.

¿Qué pasaría si Sasuke fuera capaz de ayudar a Sakura a vivir? ¿Qué pasaría si ella se niega a recibir su ayuda?


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

¡Bienvenidos seas…! Maldito Ogro.

Un ruido comenzó a taladrar mis oídos, no tuve más remedio que intentar buscar la fuente del irritante sonido, mas no sin antes elevar ambas de mis manos a mi rostro para evitar el paso de la luz a mis ojos.

Bufé con fuerza, seguidamente me erguí sobre la cama, bajé un poco la cabeza y dejé caer mis manos, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo; el flequillo me había caído en la cara, cubriendo mis ojos verdes, los cuales abrí y cerré levemente un par de ocasiones, para tratar de acostumbrarlos al brillo que emitía el sol esa mañana.

—Sakura, despierta o vas a llegar tarde —rezongó la voz de mi madrastra desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Ya estoy despierta! —grité torpemente por culpa del sueño.

Estiré la mano derecha llevándola hasta mi cara, blanca y tersa, me quité el fleco peinándolo débilmente con mis dedos. Mis dedos chocaron inevitablemente contra mi frente, un suspiro de resignación se escapó de mis labios, aún podía sentir la presión que ejercían las vendas que había tenido puestas ayer.

Ignoré la risa maquiavélica que salió de interior de mi mente, además de la voz que repetía en forma de burla: "¿Para qué quieres estar viva? Sólo sufres…"; pensé un largo rato en lo que había oído. Si esto seguía así la gente pensaría que estoy loca, aunque lo peor es que esta voz no es culpa de un trastorno mental ni nada parecido, sino que es provocada por mi lástima que tengo hacia mí misma.

Me levanté de la cama con sorna, sonreí con cierta ironía; vislumbré lentamente mi cuarto que está ordenado, al igual que siempre: La ropa bien guardada, mis libros en una estantería, mis zapatos en un baúl color rosa. Noté algo fuera de lugar, me dirigí hasta mi escritorio, ahí se encontraba mi portátil, unos bolígrafos, una la silla hecha madera de roble, sobre la cual había un suéter negro. Lo quité delicadamente y le di una pequeña sacudida —un pequeño papel cayó al suelo sin que Sakura se diera cuenta—, seguidamente doblé y guardé la prenda.

Corrí hacia la ducha, me desvestí con rapidez y luego me metí al agua tibia. Fue algo relajante, pero que duró por muy poco tiempo, ya que un fuerte dolor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, lo que provocó que acabara en el húmedo suelo, aferrándome a la pared mientras reprimía unos quejidos, sentía como mi cabello húmedo chocó con mi espada y llegó casi hasta la cadera. Otra vez fui presa de los síntomas de mi enfermedad, que cada día ha empeorado, sin embargo debía ser fuerte.

Reprimí el sufrimiento, era lo mejor, ya que debía levantarme cuanto antes.

—Sakura —resonó en mi cabeza, como miles de martillazos, la fría voz de mi hermano Gaara—, llegarás tarde.

Típico de él, pasó nada más a decirme cuán tarde llegaré. Por cosas como esas es que lo "amo"; cuando su cortante voz calló, mi dolor de cabeza disminuyó un poco, mas seguía siendo insoportable. Los temblores azotaron mi cuerpo, frágil e indefenso, la debilidad empezó a hacerme sucumbir y un punzón se clavó en mi pecho. Cada instante era más y más difícil respirar, decidí llevar una de mis manos a mi tórax mientras con la otra me ayudé a seguir caminando.

Los minutos parecían una tortura, cada vez que sufría uno de estos ataques, pasaban con lentitud, volviendo mi dolor más largo… "¡Ahí están!", susurré al tiempo que agarré el pequeño frasco con pastillas, lo abrí y tomé una pastilla, que después llevé una mi boca y la tragué, a secas; esa era mi rutina diaria.

Busqué una toalla, me sequé el cuerpo y luego enrollé el trapo en mi cabello, extendí la mano derecha y tomé unas bragas blancas y un sostén, los cuales me coloqué rápidamente. Sin esperar mucho, rebusqué con la mirada mi falda café de paletones y, cuando la encontré, la agarré y me la puse. Seguidamente me encaramé encima mi blusa blanca, cuyo escote en "v" era muy atrevido para mi gusto y sus mangas semi-largas (hasta un poco más debajo de mis codos), eran realmente incómodas.

Trepé uno de mis pies a una silla, escudriñé entre los cajones hasta dar con mis medias blanquecinas, primero metí mi pie derecho en una de las finas prendas, luego el izquierdo. Ya con los calcetines puestos, introduje mis pies en unos zapatos de muñeca cafés.

Bajé hasta la cocina, mi cuarto queda en el segundo piso de mi casa, me senté en la mesa esperando ver a mi hermano, mas no lo vi. La curiosidad de saber dónde estaría me carcomía, aun así cuando iba a preguntar mi madrastra respondió a mi duda no formulada:

—Aún está arriba —expresó de forma amable mientras untó mantequilla a unos panes y los puso a tostar en el sartén—, dijo que no tardaría en llegar… —finalizó, después me dedico una cálida sonrisa al tiempo que agitó sus rojizos cabellos largos haciendo una mueca de que le tomara mucha importancia.

—Ah… —brotó por inercia de mis labios—. Un tenue silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, no le preste importancia pues era algo común; percibí la dulce mirada de mi nueva madre, entonces noté que me hacía señas para que me echara en la silla, no pude evitar soltar una sonrisilla torpe y luego acomodarme en donde debía.

—¡Gaara, ¿acaso no piensas desayunar hoy? —gritó ella con algo de impaciencia, quién podría culparla, si él hacía eso todo el tiempo.

—Ya estoy acá —anunció el pelirrojo con voz áspera y sin siquiera mirar a su progenitora; no pude evitar percibir cierto deje de tristeza en los ojos de mi hermano, pero no pude comprender el por qué.

—¿C-cómo…? —dejé la pregunta sin concluir, pues fui callada por un ligero carraspeo.

—Apúrate, sino me iré sin ti.

Admito que Gaara fue un tanto cruel, bueno muy cruel para ser sincera, aun así le sonreí y me apresuré a ingerir los alimentos. Primero engullí mi tostada, seguidamente me tomé mi vaso de jugo de naranja de un solo sorbo y, para concluir, me comí media manzana.

—Adiós —escuché a Gaara, quien ya casi iba por la puerta y yo tuve que salir medio atragantada detrás de él.

—¡Hasta luego mamá! —dije luego de haberme dado unos cuantos golpecitos en el pecho para digerir la fruta, aunque eso no fue de gran ayuda.

—Hasta pronto hijos, cuídense mucho… —susurró con un visible tristeza, no logré evitar distinguir un poco de amargura en esas palabras, por un momento pensé que se despedía de nosotros comos si no nos fuera a volver a ver.

¡Sabias sean mis palabras! Para esa pobre señora y mi hermano sólo soy una carga, es decir, quién querría a una chica que es tan inestable como el uranio, pues nadie. Recalco: ¡Nadie en su sano juicio quisiera tener un familiar así!

Bajé la mirada algo triste, si seguía así yo misma iba a terminar matándome y no podía permitirme decaer así como así. Yo soy Haruno Sakura, tengo un corazón fiero y un carácter que…

—¿Piensas subirte o irás a pie? —cuestionó con frialdad mi pariente, luego clavó sus ojos verdes en mí y me dedicó una mirada gélida.

—¡Malvado! —repliqué por lo bajo, pero algo me dice que logró oírme, ¿tal vez haya sido es gesto tétrico que se apoderó de su cara?

Me trepé en el auto, para ser exacta en el asiento del copiloto, decidí perderme en el paisaje, no obstante no logré relajarme ni un segundo, pues sólo había un edificio tras otro y eso no era como que muy interesante ni bonito; bufé molesta por la horrible vista y lo incómodo que resultó ser el silencio.

El trayecto fue corto, o eso me pareció, porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habíamos llegado al colegio; el motor del automóvil se había detenido, seguidamente el taheño bajó del interior del precioso BMW color rojo y me abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir, yo agradecía una ligera y coqueta sonrisa.

—¡Sakura-chan! —canturreó un rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Naruto? —pronuncié lentamente como intentado entender la actitud de él, pero me fue imposible.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó de forma muy alegre y animante, a pesar de la hora que era, y luego se abalanzó a abrazarme, no tuve más opción que apartarlo de mí pegándole un puñetazo, ante mi acción él salió volando y se estrelló de bruces contra la acera.

Miré al tipo con una mueca de desagrado, aún no me he logrado acostumbrar a las desastrosas bienvenidas de Naruto y eso que desde hace unos tres años hace lo mismo. Algunas veces pienso que él no está cuerdo, además aún no comprendo cómo es que Hinata está enamorada de ese anormal.

—Hermana —percibí el tono tranquilo, pero algo tosco de mi hermano Gaara—, te he dicho miles de veces que no gastes el tiempo pegándole a ese tipo… —expresó despacio y de forma desinteresada, seguidamente resopló un poco y luego cierto brillito sádico se apoderó de sus ocelos— Para eso estoy yo —completó la frase, entonces oí como Naruto tragó grueso.

—¡Pero…! —chillé un poco hastiada, pues yo podía defenderme sola.

—Me voy —interrumpió, para desvanecerse entre la multitud de estudiantes.

Estuve unos segundos inmóvil, no supe bien por qué, sólo no pude moverme al menos hasta que un sonido familiar me hizo regresar a la realidad. Era la maldita campana destroza oídos que indicó el inicio de clases, así que tuve que empezar a correr.

El recorrido no fue muy extenso, puesto que mi primera lección debía ser impartida en el laboratorio de biología, el cual no está muy lejos. Apresuré el paso y al cabo de unos minutos llegué hasta el "aula", pero tuve que frenar de pronto y agarrarme de la pared para recuperar el aire perdido. Inhalé y exhalé repetidas veces, al tiempo que mis pulmones se contraían y mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

—¡¿Dónde rayos está Haruno Sakura? —escuché una voz varonil con un tono frío, seguidamente un puño de cuadernos o algo pesado chocar contra un trozo de madera, tal vez el escritorio— ¡Les hice un pregunta! —refunfuñó muy enojado, no pude evitar estremecerme un poco, ¿pero qué rayos digo? Si soy Haruno Sakura, no le temo a nada. Otro fuerte grito, que no logré descifrar, retumbó en mis sentidos auditivos, pensándolo bien tal vez un poco a ese hombre que está gruñendo.

Tomé valor, no sé de dónde, y entré de una vez al "calabozo". En ese instante, creí que eran ideas mías que todos me miraban con una expresión de lástima, pero mis dudas se dispersaron cuando una mirada malvada se ciñó en mí y yo tragué grueso.

—Miren que bien, Haruno se ha dignado a llegar —habló un joven pelinegro con ojos azabaches y piel pálida, que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camisa blanca y unos tenis negros.

—Para mí es todo un gusto, es más, ¡Bienvenido seas…! —expresé de forma respetuosa, sin embargo una pizca de sarcasmo se dejó presenciar en mi falso manto de amabilidad y completé con una voz apenas audible— Maldito ogro…


End file.
